Por alguém mais poderoso
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Afinal, os homens têm que saber se impôr no casamento. E Harry e Rony sabem mto bem como fazer isso. H&G, R&H. Plot sem noção.


_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à J.K Rowling (como se você não soubesse). E eu não vou ganhar nada com isso, a não ser satisfação pessoal._

**Por alguém mais poderoso.**

- O que é que você tem contra vermelho?

- O quê?

- O que é que você tem contra vermelho?

- Eu não tenho nada contra vermelho. Da onde você tirou isso?

- Ora, tudo leva a crer que sim.

- Tudo leva a crer?... Você ficou maluca? Eu não tenho nada contra vermelho. É a cor do meu cabelo. É a cor da grifinória. Eu amo vermelho.

- Então não entendo.

- Não entende o que criatura?!

- Não entendo por que você não usa o suéter que eu tricotei!

- ...

- Ron!

- Hum... O suéter?

- Sim Ron, o suéter. Por que você não usa?

- Ahh... Bem...

- Ron, você disse que tinha gostado!

- Mas eu gostei querida! Sério! Não precisa começar a chorar!

- Eu fiz com tanto carinho! Demorei tanto tempo!

- Eu sei disso Mione, não disse que não vou usar...

- Eu te dei ele no começo da minha gravidez, já estou de oito meses. Se você não usou ate agora é porque... porque... ficou hor-ríí-ve-vel!!!

- Mione, não chore. Calma meu amor. Eu vou usar. Prometo.

- Você-cê sem-sempre prome-mete mais nunca cum-cumpre!

- Dessa vez eu vou cumprir. Juro!

- Jura mesmo?

- Já estou jurando.

(No Ministério)

- Por que você está usando um saco de lã?

- Isso é um suéter seu idiota.

- Sério? Em que planeta?

- Ha-ha. Você está tão engraçadinho hoje. Não tem nada pra fazer não?

- Ter ate tenho, mas esse vermelho-sangue ta ate sufocando.

- Oh Merlin! Veja o que a falta do que fazer faz a uma pessoa! Pare de reparar no que eu estou vestindo e vá terminar o seu relatório!

- Eu já terminei.

- Mentiroso.

- Quer ver?

- Quero.

- Pra copiar? Vai ver se eu to na esquina.

- Grrrr! Agora a gente ta em Hogwarts de novo é?

- Não, o Filch com certeza teria alguma regra contra esse seu suéter. Afinal, venhamos e convenhamos, isso é um atentado ao bom gosto.

- Harry, me faz um favor.

- E qual seria?

- Vai dar um beijo num dementador vai?

- Peraí... deixa eu pensar... hum... Não. Encher teu saco é muito mais divertido.

- Tudo comigo é muito mais divertido.

- Não vou comentar. Por respeito a sua irmã eu não vou nem comentar.

- Não comente mesmo. Você é melhor calado.

- Mas sobre o seu... hum.. suéter, eu tenho que falar. Que isso cara? Promessa?

- Tecnicamente, sim.

- Promessa pra quem? Morgana?

- Não, alguém mais poderoso.

- Merlin?

- Não, mais ainda. Minha mulher.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Tomara que engasgue. Idiota.

- Quer... dizer... que a Mione... HAHAHA

- Dá pra se controlar ow imbecil?

- Ta bom... Eu.. já to.. melhor...

- Pelo menos enxuga esse olho, palhaço. Não vi a graça.

- É porque você não tem o meu senso de humor refinado.

- Humor de palhaço você quer dizer?

- Isso não vem ao caso. A questão é: o que foi que você fez? Dormir no sofá é melhor do que vir pro Ministério com isso.

- Eu não fiz nada. Ela tricotou e me pediu pra usar. Só isso.

- E você usou? Mesmo conhecendo as habilidades completamente escassas da Mione?

- Ela ta grávida! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Dissesse não oras!

- Ela iria ficar triste...

- Você é o homem da casa ou não é?

- Não é tão fácil quanto você diz.

- Claro que é. Não vê eu e a Gina.

- Claro que vejo. Ela manda e você obedece.

- Nada disso. Por acaso sou eu quem está usando um suéter ridículo? Não que eu seja um grosso, mas sei me impor. Coisa que você não faz.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas fazer o quê? A Hermione é muito difícil de se lidar.

- Pois então mire-se no meu exemplo, afinal a Gina também é.

(Alguns dias depois)

- Harry, por que seu cabelo está com mechas verdes?

- Porque a Gina disse que combina com os meus olhos.

- Isso é que é exemplo. Você se impôs mesmo. Ela deixou pelo menos você escolher o tom?

- Cale a boca.

**N.A.: Oo **

**Essa fic saiu de uma mente bem desequilibrada não acham? Ela vem de lugar nenhum e vai à lugar nenhum também. Acho que posso colocá-la no mesmo embrulho que **_**Kissed by a Rose. **_

**Faça bem ao mundo, dissemine a compaixão tornando alguém mais feliz. Deixe uma review! xD**


End file.
